1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to a pseudo-digital average sub sampling method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When storing an image, numerous techniques are employed to reduce the amount of information required to store an image. Such techniques include subsampling, which may include selection of a single value among a plurality of values in a region or may average the plurality of values within the region. Subsampling using averaged values includes analog vertical averaging, in which quantization occurs after averaging, and digital vertical averaging, in which quantization occurs for each value during averaging, as well as after averaging. In analog vertical averaging, each value in a group, e.g., a row, may be sampled and held, averaged, and then converted to a digital signal. In digital vertical averaging, each value in a group, e.g., a row, may be sampled and held, converted to a digital signal, and then averaged.
Each averaging technique has its own advantages and drawbacks. For example, analog averaging increases routing complexity and possibility of color distortion due to different sampling timings, while digital averaging requires all bits to be read and additional memory for storing quantized data.